The Conquest of Adonis
by cepaul518
Summary: WoW ficlet that I started while feeling particularly amorous. The troll Adonis has an itch that needs to be scratched....
1. Chapter 1

Adonis surged through the verdant underbrush - he was on the hunt. However, he was not on a quest to bring home a plump boar or a wild game bird for his dinner. He was suffering from another kind of hunger, a kind that set his blood on fire and made his skin burn with anticipation. He was in...a "mood."

Contrary to his name, Adonis did not have god-like features whose body was suitable to be idealized with chiseled marble. He was not a beautiful man whose musculature and masculinity captured the lust and imagination of women around the world. In fact, he was not even human. He was troll, a creature considered vile and hideous to most other races. Their reputation for cannibalism made them far less attractive. Because of his mother's apparent sense of humor in choosing his name, Adonis was frequently ridiculed among his people.

He paused for a moment to stare up into the lush canopy of the trees above. Their branches were so tightly intertwined that hardly any moonlight could escape through. He was in a dangerous area - night elf territory. He was unsure how he had gotten this far. He was not even sure as to why he decided to come here. He had simply let his instincts and senses carry him along. His mind seemed a blur, but he didn't have the time to stop and sort out his thoughts. He continued forward.

After several moments he entered a clearing that opened to expose a long stretch of white sandy beach. He had reached the western coast: the Zoram'Gar Strand. He knew that there was a safe outpost a little ways south of him.

A scent on the wind pulled his head to the right. There, in the light of the full moon, he could see a shape no more distinct than a shadow near the edge of the water. His eyes glistened in the dark as he backed up into the thick bushes. He was well-concealed there. The water lapped gently onto the shore and he narrowed his eyes, trying to make out if the figure was friend or foe.

The wind off the water blew through him again, once more carrying the scent that had previously caught his attention. It made him lightheaded, and he had to reach out to steady himself. The carnal heart within his chest was beating rapidly now, and he knew that he had to find the source of the aroma. Crouching low, he continued to intently watch the dark figure move down the waterline. As the shape moved closer, it became more defined. Adonis could see that it was someone tall...someone lithe. At last he finally saw the glowing eyes, and the long pointed ears similar to his own. It was a night elf.

He smiled to himself. _Such a foolish girl, out here all alone._

It was now quite apparent that the dizzying scent was emanating from her, and he found himself digging his fingernails into a nearby tree trunk.

_Kill her...?_ He involuntarily raked his fingernails down the bark. _Or take her. Take her and then kill her. Kill her then take her? No, no, no..._

Her beauty was playing games with his senses. She was startling in the glow of the moonlight - the way her lavender hair coiled down around her ears and bare rounded shoulders. She was perfectly quiet in the dark. Her walk was a glide, like a ghost soundlessly passing.

His mouth was open now, to allow for slow, deep breaths; he had crouched on all fours close to the ground out of sight. His lean forearms were quivering so badly that he could barely hold his own weight. She had almost passed...he needed to act quickly. He didn't want to ambush her. That would cause her to scream and run, and possibly draw more attention. That was the last thing he wanted.

As soon as she strode by his hiding spot, he quietly and nimbly moved out onto the sand behind her, his long legs clearing a short distance quickly. He paused to watch her hips sway and her delicate fingers sweep past her rear as her arms swung...and was suddenly hit once again with her aroma. It was overpowering now that he was so close to her.

He stumbled. Just at the night elf began to turn to see what had disturbed the sand, Adonis grabbed her by the wrist. As predicted, she opened her mouth to scream, but he was ready and clamped his other hand over it. He spun her around, her back to his thundering chest, and wrapping his bicep under her chin, he dragged her back into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Adonis continued to drag the night elf backwards through the dense foliage. She kicked wildly and tried to bite his hand, but he maintained his tight hold about her neck. His bicep bulged under her chin, and she pulled down on it with both hands in an effort to breathe. She thrashed about, breaking twigs and branches and creating all manners of commotion.

The troll was becoming concerned. He hadn't really considered what was going to happen. He had no plan. He had acted on dumb impulse…and he suddenly realized that he didn't even have anything to tie her up with. He mentally kicked himself just as the elf drove her heel into his shin. He flinched slightly but kept his grip; the small sting of pain traveled up his spine, giving him gooseflesh.

It had been a long time since he had been with a woman, and he wanted to be able to leisurely take his time with as little resistance as possible. More importantly, he wanted it to be reciprocal.

When he found a suitable clearing, he paused to unbelt his trousers. Using the thick pliable leather as a gag, he fastened it securely around the back of the elf's head and between her teeth. Her glowing eyes flared with her fear and anger, illuminating the area just enough for Adonis to see to rip the laces from his foot coverings and bind her wrists behind her back. After all was said and done and he had a firm grip on her bound wrists, he was at a loss for what to do next.

_This sort of treatment certainly isn't going to make her want to reciprocate anything._ He needed to sit down and think, if that was possible. His mind was still a haze of ravenous thoughts that were making him sweat and grind his teeth. All of this seemed like an illusion, as though he was a far-off observer and his actions were being controlled by some other means.

The coolness of the night was beckoning fireflies from their slumber, and their small, strobing pinpricks of light made the thicket even more surreal.

He kicked the night elf's legs out from under her, and she landed squarely on her butt with a pained whimper. He crouched in front of her and did nothing but stare for a moment. She stared back in horror but was unable to squirm away, for the nearby vegetation was so thick.

He reached for one of her legs, his thick three-fingered hand closing tightly around her ankle. She let out another muffled shriek as he dragged her closer. Fireflies flashed around them, the tiny beacons shining in the troll's eyes.

"S'alright, I jus' wanna talk to ya," he murmured in Common, without releasing her ankle.

She stiffened at his touch and jerked her foot free, throwing a little kick towards his face for good measure.

"Look," he continued hoarsely, "I don' wanna hurt ya. I kno' dat be hard ta believe..." he trailed off, unable to continue, unable to look away. The look of fear on her face was exhilarating. It was exciting him. He felt like a beast waiting to eviscerate his prey, but there was a pang of sympathy for the silk-skinned, taut-bodied female cringing before him.

_Where is her armor?_ he idly wondered. His eyes trailed over her unforgivable features - her glossy, elegant hair; her rigid, angular face that could have been made from polished stone. He imagined the warmth of her velvety fingertips lightly caressing his skin...

His own thoughts were making him sweat bullets, and he knew that he would come unglued at any moment. He reached out and took hold of the leather gag as he would a horse's reins, pulling her face close to his. She pulled back with all her might, but her strength was nothing against his. Especially in his current condition. The leather creaked under his grip.

"If ya scream," he breathed ardently into her ear, "ya get to die t'night." He held up a long, gleaming sword to make his point, and while the elf stared at her radiant reflection in the blade, he ripped the belt out from between her teeth. She sat panting and shaking, her eyes wide, then curled up defensively against a nearby tree.

"I thought you said you didn't want to hurt me," she said in a quivering, acid voice.

"Dat be true, but if ya try ta get me inta trouble, well...we can't have dat."

Adonis watched her, unmoving. He was trying to control his breathing, but his heart was beating so erratically. It was as if he had just run five miles. He began to wind the belt around his hand, the leather squeaking in protest. He clenched it firmly then brought it up to his mouth and dug his teeth into it while he watched her, deep in thought.


End file.
